


Break from the Far Lands

by MadDormouse



Category: Far Lands or Bust, Minecraft (Video Game), The Yogscast, kurtjmac - Fandom
Genre: Crossover, Far Lands or BUst - Freeform, Gen, Minecraft, kurtjmac - Freeform, yogscast - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-31
Updated: 2013-05-31
Packaged: 2017-12-13 13:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/824640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadDormouse/pseuds/MadDormouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While venturing to the Far Lands, Kurt finds himself in a strange land.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break from the Far Lands

Break from the Far Lands  
“Woof!”  
Kurt sighed at the sign of safety and dug his way out of the hidey hole. The bright morning sky and cool air greeted the traveler as he emerged onto the surface. He held a hand next to his brow as he observed the surrounding area for any hostile monsters that might still be around. Seeing none, he instructed his canine companion, Wolfie, to follow him as he continued walking west.  
“Another beautiful day on our way to the Far Lands,” he said to Wolfie, who ignored his master more often than not.  
The two climbed up the slope of a hill and stopped at the crest. Kurt looked out over the land and had the unnerving feeling that something was wrong. He couldn’t place it, but the world just felt different.  
“Heh, what’s going on Wolfie?” he said nervously.  
The dog didn’t respond, so Kurt checked his compass. The two were still heading in the right direction. Kurt shrugged, trying to dislodge the feeling from his mind. He thought, ‘maybe this is what happens when you get closer to the Far Lands!’  
“Indeed!” he said out loud, walking down the other side of the hill.  
The terrain turned into a swamp, which Kurt skirted around. As he walked briskly along the shore trying to make as much distance as possible he noticed something black bubbling in the water. He turned and squinted.  
“What is that? Is that … is that oil?”  
Kurt threw down a boat and piloted it around the lily pads to the dark substance. He circled the oil long enough to confirm it was in fact that, and then for a few minutes more trying to figure out how it got there. He had never seen anything like this since starting his journey. He then spotted a red-eyed zombie hiding under the shade of a tree.  
As soon as it saw him though, it bounded into the water without even catching fire in the sunlight. It was much quicker than Kurt expected. The boat was destroyed in the initial scramble. Kurt pushed the monster into the oil.  
“Gi, gi, gi, gi!” Kurt sputtered as he drew his diamond sword.  
The creature fought its way out of the gushing liquid. Kurt breathed in once to calm himself and swung at the zombie. The attack was quick and clean, wounding it. The zombie shambled at him slower, but Kurt dispatched him another two swings.  
“That was insane!”  
Wolfie barked next to him.  
“Good thing you stayed back actually,” Kurt said, eyeing his friend carefully. The last thing he wanted was for Wolfie to die or disappear. Again.  
Kurt raced on westwards to stop in awe at the changes in the landscape. It was the world he had been traveling, but was now a new experience. Before Kurt knew it, the sun was starting to set. A, by then, weary Kurt was able to fend off a blue creeper just as it exploded. It sent him sprawling into the boat he had constructed to traverse a short pond. The traveler stared up at the sky as twilight settled. Even the stars looked different.  
“Wait … is that the moon?!”  
Wolfie barked cheerfully in response. Kurt was ready to fall asleep in the boat when it landed ashore, jarring him back to full consciousness. He pulled out his sword on instinct. The diamond reflected the powered light from above.  
“What …?”  
A sign, sporting two letter ‘C’s, lit up the front side of the island. There wasn’t much island and it was taken up predominantly by a wooden building. After many long days walking through every kind of wilderness, Kurt was shocked to find himself at the foot of something man-made. And not just any indication of other humans.  
“It’s a bar!” Kurt exclaimed.  
He stumbled out of the boat as Wolfie happily swam ashore. His canine companion shook himself dry and looked at the traveler. Kurt removed his 3D glasses to rub his eyes and look at the structure again. The bar was still there. Kurt pulled the doors open and entered.  
“Customers!” shouted a very Scottish voice. ”Ah hear more customers! Rythian must be spreading the word!”  
A dark-haired man popped up from behind the counter.  
“Uhhh, who are you?” Kurt asked, even more in shock.  
“Ravs, your bartender, now what can Ah get for you?” the man asked.  
“Uhhh … do you have whiskey?”  
Ravs chucked. ”A man of distinction Ah see. Ah do. Just let me get it.”  
The bartender disappeared behind the counter. Kurt took a seat as Wolfie explored the inside of the building. He sniffed at the stools and looked up at the television in confusion. Ravs reappeared with a glass of amber liquid.  
“It’s a secret recipe,” the man said handing the drink to Kurt. ”Wait, is that a dog in the bar?”  
“Uhh, yeah. That’s Wolfie,” Kurt explained.  
“Ah don’t know about allowing dogs in the bar,” Ravs mused.  
“I’m not leaving him outside!” said Kurt. ”There are too many monsters out there. A lot stronger than I’m used to dealing with.”  
Ravs nodded. ”Ah suppose. And Ah have let a dinosaur in here, so Ah suppose the wolf is good. Oh, and the ‘chickcident!’”  
Kurt looked on blankly, but drank his whiskey. He found it strong, but it warmed him nicely from the inside. Finally for the first time that day, Kurt felt truly relaxed.  
“This is good! What other whiskeys do you have? Any single molt Scotch?”  
Ravs chuckled and went back down into the underground portion of his bar. The next drink he brought up was just a little bit stronger than the last. Ravs also brought up one for himself. Kurt sipped the drink in appreciation.  
‘This is good,’ he thought.  
“Ah’ve got even better stuff!” Ravs said before returning to the basement.  
Kurt wasn’t about to complain about the sudden abruptness of his host. The drink was smooth going down his throat and after a day like this he was ready to unwind a little. Kurt happily accepted Ravs’ next drink, and the next few that followed.  
“So, it’s a secret recipe then?” Kurt asked, as he polished off another glass.  
Ravs laughed. ” Yeah. Passed down through the ages. Have another round!”  
Kurt took a drink and let the whiskey warm his chest.  
“Ah will mention of course you need will need to pay the tab,” added Ravs.  
Kurt swayed on the bar stool. ”Indeed, good sir!”  
The traveler fell off of the stool in a fit of laughter. Wolfie ran up to lick his face. Kurt gently pushed the dog aside as he stood up and adjusted his coat. He looked outside in amazement.  
“It’s that late already! I should build a hidey hole.”  
Ravs blinked in confusion. ”But you’re perfectly safe here.”  
“But I’d be safer in a hidey hole,” Kurt argued calmly.  
He stumbled outside and searched himself for dirt. Kurt built up a mound dirt as Wolfie jumped around. When he was almost finished, Kurt called his friend into the alcove.  
“Better safe than sorry,” Kurt said as he sealed the entrance. A single drop sounded as he drifted off into sleep.  
***  
Kurt woke to the sound of Wolfie barking. The dog was ready to exit the hidey hole. Kurt rubbed his head as he dug out of the cave. The world that greeted him was familiar. Everything looked like it should, with no bar in sight. Kurt sighed in confusion and sealed up the entrance to his nighttime resting place after exiting.  
“Man, I hope this doesn’t happen a lot in the Far Lands!”


End file.
